


Coffee and Cream

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one thing Severus is interested in in the morning: coffee - or so he thinks. Lucius knows how to handle a morning-grumpy Potions master. </p><p>Repost from LJ, written in 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Cream

There are good mornings, Severus Snape thinks, and there are bad mornings. This is one of the bad ones. First of all he has to entertain abysmally talentless first years before lunch, keeping up the fragile hope that none of them are going to ruin, explode, drop or break either cauldron, ingredients or potions. As Neville Longbottom's first-born is amongst them, hope probably will be in vain. Secondly, Hogwarts's House-elves have served Severus something that might be coffee, only Severus is not sure. It is black, and it has a viscosity like tar. It is not meant to be administered orally. If anyone asks Severus, it is probably meant to be used in the production of asphalt. But no one asks him.

Just as usual, no one is the least interested in what Severus Snape thinks or wants or needs.

He looks at the cup in front of him as if it was a particularly disgusting insect. _Why can't they all just do as I tell them to_ , he asks himself. If at least they could make an attempt to serve his coffee like he requires it? It wouldn't be the first time he'd have to complain about the House-elves' attempt to brew a proper cup of the one thing that makes Severus' life worth living. It is, of course, a bit of an exaggeration, there are other things, but when the clock is barely half past seven in the morning, there is nothing but coffee that holds Severus' interest.

Glaring menacingly at the Gryffindor table in general and at Minerva especially (it could very well be her fault, couldn't it?) Severus gives up. He pushes the cup containing the vile brew away and stands. He knew it was a mistake to go back to Hogwarts in the first place, even if he is now Headmaster, and he actually could berate both his House-elves (which he does occasionally), his Deputy headmistress and the Gryffindors (who he berates regularly, for good measure). Just to be certain they are aware of his displeasure, he takes five points from Gryffindor as he passes the tall hour-glass on his way out. It makes him a little happier to see the level sink. Quickly he walks up the stairs to his chambers. It is good to get away from the noise in the Great Hall. He really prefers the peace and quiet of his home, the small, elegant furniture, the quiet, the relaxation. The _good_ coffee he makes for himself.

And for Lucius.

Lucius is the reason why Severus even considered going downstairs for breakfast. They share Severus' bed on week-days, Lucius' luxurious bed at the manor during week-ends. They both dislike Apparating the long way from Malfoy Manor to Hogwarts. So Lucius stays. He is up early to work, together with Severus, but last night... it became morning before they managed to get any sleep.

Severus smiles as he walks down the corridor to his flat. Somehow it doesn't bother him that it took time before they were both sated, before they had made love properly, and well... made love again. So of course Lucius had looked at him sleepily when the clock on the wall announced 'breakfast'. Then he had closed his eyes and turned over to sleep, ignoring Severus's annoyed sigh. Severus had taken pity in his lover and let him. A grave mistake, obviously, to sacrifice the peace and quiet he could have had this morning, for Lucius. Severus, vengeful, intends to make him pay for it. Dearly.

Severus opens the door to his flat. Everything is quiet, and he can see Lucius through the door on his left: he is still asleep in their bedroom. Severus flicks his wand to send the kettle he has standing on top of the mantelpiece to hover over the fire. He walks over to the cupboard, rummaging through the cans he has stored there (of course all spelled with a cooling charm to preserve the aroma of the content). Not potions ingredients, no, but coffee: beautiful, aromatic, perfect coffee. From several countries, from various estates, different sorts. All AA, of course, the largest, most aromatic type of bean. Nothing is too good for him. He wants the best. Lucius has accused him of being a coffee snob, but his lover is just as spoiled now, and Lucius would rather drink muddy water than Hogwarts's usual brew. And muddy water is probably the best comparison to what is produced in the Hogwarts kitchen.

Soon water is boiling, and Severus hovers the kettle to the small table where he has placed the coffee pot, waiting for the water to have the exact right temperature for it to be poured over freshly ground beans. As he tips the kettle to pour the water (mineral, 80 degrees Celsius), a divine scent of coffee spreads in the room. Brewing coffee, Severus thinks, is as important as to brew a vital potion. In fact, coffee _is_ a vital potion. He waits, almost patiently, the required four minutes before the beans have been given the ultimate time to draw, all aroma and no bitterness. Severus sighs contentedly as he pours a large amount in a mug (one Lucius has given him, a heavy black mug with a stupid 'kiss the Potions master' on it. Officially he hates the mug, but he secretly loves it, just as he loves Lucius, but rarely tells him. Severus is a bit like his coffee. Black, no sugar, no milk, and definnitely no cream. Cream is... unenglish! Nothing to sweeten things.

'Is that coffee I smell?' Lucius moves slightly in their bed, the sound of rustling sheets and pillows pushed up against the headboard reaching Severus, alluring and tempting. 'Because I wouldn't mind a cup.'

'There isn't any.' Severus wraps both hands around the gigantic mug, as if to claim every drop of the content.

'Oh, Severus,' Lucius sighs from inside the bedroom. 'If I know you, and I do, you have that mug of yours filled to the brim. There are at least three normal-sized cups in there. You could share it with me.'

Oh, no. No. No. No.

'No. It is mine. Make your own, if you want some. Or summon a House-elf to do it for you.' Severus looks sour and tired but since he is in the other room Lucius can't see that. Not that Severus cares. Lucius is a menace, spoiled and demanding and used to getting things his way. Severus sighs deeply, loud enough for Lucius to hear. He can't even get some peace and quiet in his own home. And he already knows there is only one way to deal with it. He finds another, much smaller cup and pours some of his coffee in it, then cream (unnecessary luxury, other people use milk, and it is still unenglish, not that Lucius cares) and sugar (as if Lucius actually needed any; the slippery way he sweetens his actions with words and kisses and whatnot; untimely declarations of love and ridiculous sappiness, he is sweet enough as it is).

Like a thundercloud Severus enters the bedroom, dark and threatening, a cup in each hand and a caustic look on his face. 'Once more you have got your way with me, are you satisfied now?' Severus sneers. 'I didn't realise I was your servant.' He puts down Lucius' cup on the bedside table, and before he can move away, Lucius's hand is over his.

'Stay, love,' Lucius says. 'I have this marvellous cure for morning grumpiness.'

'So do I. It is called 'coffee and lack of annoying lovers.' Severus tries to get his hand back but as usual Lucius won't let go of what he has got his hands on.

'But this one is much more pleasant. At least if one doesn't want to be without lovers.'

Severus doesn't reply. No matter how grumpy he is in the morning, he does realise it would be worse if he didn't have Lucius.

'Please, Severus?' Lucius' plea is honest, and his smile happy. Severus wonders why. How can one be happy at quarter to eight on a Wednesday? He wonders if something is wrong. One never knows with the older Malfoy. But Lucius' fingers are weaving around his, and there is this persistent pull, as if Lucius is going to drag him into the bed.

'At least let me put my coffee down, annoying man, if you make me spill it, I'll spank you.'

'Is that a promise?' Lucius asks, as Severus balances the large mug on Lucius' bedside table. The small mahogany table can barely hold a candle and a cup, and Severus' cup lives a life on the edge. Lucius moves a bit so Severus can climb into bed. The soft blue bedspread and the white duvet are pulled aside. Lucius is still naked, and at the sight of Lucius' naked hip Severus forgets that he is mostly interested in coffee.

'Don't you want to undress a bit,' Lucius asks. 'You can't get under here in your teaching robes.'

Lucius' smile is wicked, and somehow Severus feels a need to be a bit less robed. There are one or two good things to be said about being naked with Lucius. So he undresses and slips under the covers, up against Lucius' warm body, into his arms. Severus doesn't really mind the kiss he is given, nor does he mind that Lucius hovers their coffee to the bed, so that they can get their cups without moving out of the embrace.

Finally, Severus gets his hand on the mug and takes the first sip of his morning coffee. He sighs deeply, satisfied. This is heaven. Coffee; black and hot as hell. Beside him, Lucius drinks his cup, they don't speak, just enjoy the silence and the warm drink and the closeness of the other's body. A deep calm settles over Severus. He feels awake and much better now.

When they are done, Lucius vanishes their cups. Then he pulls Severus into a firm embrace, offers him his mouth and lips and coffee-and-cream tasting tongue. Severus relishes the taste, the softness of it, the sweetness. 'Mmm, Lucius,' he whispers softly, and Lucius' answer is a persistent push, urging Severus to turn over on his side. Severus feels too good to protest, and lying in Lucius' arms with his back warm against Lucius' stomach seems like a very pleasant idea. Lucius kisses Severus' shoulders, his neck, his cheek. Then, suddenly, there is a slick finger between his buttocks, a persistent pressure as Lucius slips it inside. Severus just moans quietly, letting Lucius have his way. It feels good. It also feels very good when Lucius removes his finger and instead presses his cock into Severus tightness.

It is perfect. Lucius takes him slowly, deep thrusts, lazy movements, nothing is hurried, they have all the time in the world to find pleasure together. Languid movements and hushed moans gradually become more erratic, louder, until Lucius' hand is smeared with come and Severus' groans still. Then Lucius thrusts hard a couple of times, and with his lips on Severus' skin, comes hard with his arms wound tight around Severus' body.

They lie quietly and close for a while, until Lucius slips out, and Severus sighs, a bit discontent. It feels so good when they are connected like that, both when they make love, and when they are done, Severus likes them to stay as long as possible, as if the physical attachment is important to him. He turns in Lucius' arms so that Lucius can kiss him.

'Much better now, hm?' Lucius murmurs. 'Perhaps it helped improve your mood?'

'No, of course not,' Severus sneers and kisses Lucius some more. 'You took my coffee.'

But they both know that Lucius' cure for morning grumpiness has once more worked perfectly well.


End file.
